La chica de los narcisos blancos
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: "Arthur Kirkland había perdido la cabeza. No era ingenuo como para creer que funcionaría, pero ahí estaba, solo esperando verla otra vez". Leer aclaraciones. InglaterraxNyoGales.


_**Disclaimer:** Hetalia Axis Power le pertenece a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz._

 _ **Advertencias** : AU, Ideas cursis y poco creíbles (?)._

 _ **Aclaraciones:** ¡Hola a todos! Hoy quiero desearle un feliz cumpleaños a mi querido Gales con algo cursi, ligero, sin muchos problemas y probablemente cliché :v ¿qué puedo decir? En el fondo adoro las historias rosas, ¡soy culpable! XD Además, tenía planeado publicarlo en febrero así que digamos que por el "mes del amor" también me vi influida._

 _Del mismo modo, también es en honor a una vieja amiga, "Venom Rock". Ojalá pronto regreses por aquí~_

 _¡Gracias! Owari~_

 ** _NyoGales:_** _Gwen Llywelyn_

* * *

 _ **"La chica de los narcisos blancos"**_

* * *

El aroma de los narcisos durante la primavera era realmente delicioso.

Podía cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por él, como si fuese el origen de la tranquilidad y lo invitase al más dulce de los sueños; junto al sonido del viento, el sutil canto de los pájaros, la suave calidez del sol acompañado por nubes… era el escenario perfecto para sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol, y descansar.

Si lo pensaba un poco, era sorprendente que pudieran plantarse durante el invierno, dejando ver sus brotes en tal época, y llegada la mejor estación, brillaran más que el resto de las flores con aquel blanco puro o el amarillo suave de los pétalos.

Antes no los tomaba en cuenta, eran simples flores que no tenían nada que ver con él… sin embargo, ante ese enorme jardín lleno de ellos, meciéndose sutilmente por la brisa de la estación, podía recordar cómo comenzaron a agradarle.

Fue por ella.

— Señor, ¿le gustaría comprar una flor?

Aquella vez estaba esperando en la plaza a que llegara ese estúpido sapo francés, ya bastante impaciente porque no toleraba la impuntualidad y la irresponsabilidad de sus maneras, pero esa voz hizo que todo dejara de moverse por un momento.

No le impresionó tanto la belleza de los narcisos, muy extraños y exóticos en aquella época, sino la joven que se lo ofreció con sus manos descuidadas y maltratadas.

Debió estar loco, Lord Arthur Kirkland debió perder la cabeza al pensar que esa mujer de aspecto harapiento y empobrecido era preciosa con ese cabello cobrizo claro, la piel apiñonada con manchas por la desnutrición, usando ropa holgada y vieja a pesar de su juventud, por los labios durazno partidos debido al frío…

Y esos ojos verde oliva, como las hojas del otoño antes de caer.

— ¿Señor?

— A-Ah… — esto era inconcebible, ¿cómo un hombre como él perdía el habla en un momento así? Era un caballero, por el amor de Dios — Claro, ¿cuál es el precio?

Tal vez solo lo dijo por educación, para no menospreciar al menos afortunado; quizá se debió a la belleza de los narcisos, su rareza… pero seguramente, todo fue por esa sonrisa leve y amable que esbozó mientras le decía el costo, con ese sutil alivio de quien al fin había logrado conseguir algo de dinero.

Su cesto estaba lleno, era un hecho que nadie le había comprado nada durante el día.

— ¿Cuántas llevará?

— Compraré todas — intentó no mirarla directamente, más notó su sorpresa y esa emoción creciente que casi lo hizo sonreír. E-Era una obra de caridad, solo eso — No es gran cosa, quiero decir, pagaré un pequeño precio por unas flores hermosas.

— Muchas gracias, en verdad es usted muy amable — acomodó todas perfectamente en el cesto y recibió la paga como si fuese un gran tesoro. Para él no eran más que unos cuántos peniques menos de su mesurada fortuna, pero para ella sin duda era mucho más — No se arrepentirá, le aseguro que los narcisos vivirán bellamente durante varios días.

— ¿Cómo se cuidan? — tanto para ella como para él fue una pregunta inesperada ya que, normalmente, el asunto quedaría hasta ahí, sin conversación de por medio. Pero abrió la boca antes de pensarlo — S-Sería una lástima que murieran, son muy bellas…

— C-Claro, tiene razón.

Aquello no era… para nada común en esos años. Era 1891 en Londres, la gran capital de la civilización occidental, donde la reina Victoria y del Parlamento llevaban a Reino Unido a la cúspide del mundo.

Las colonias, los adelantos científicos, la prosperidad, el arte… había tanto que ofrecer, tanto talento que explotar e inspirar a los hombres en cualquier materia, todos unidos como humanos racionales y trabajadores.

No obstante, mientras más prosperaban unos, otros se hundían en la miseria.

Era algo muy evidente en su sociedad, pues estaban divididos en estratos sociales que eran difíciles de superar. Ello provocaba que el contacto entre ricos y pobres fuera de un mínimo, casi imposible, estando en medio los burgueses y profesionales que se abrían paso lentamente en la clase más alta.

No era extraño que un parque fuera bellísimo solo para el uso de la nobleza, y del otro lado de la calle, existieran plazas con prostitutas, ladrones y niños muriendo de hambre.

Por ello, que estuviese hablando con una sucia florista… él, Lord Arthur Kirkland, heredero del condado de York y al título de Duque, con un padre que fue General en las batallas de la India y con una madre que era parte del círculo de té de la reina…

Él, un noble que recibía consejos de jardinería de una pordiosera…

De la más bella que había visto.

— Entiendo, su cuidado es bastante preciso.

— Todo aquello que crece debe dedicársele tiempo y esfuerzo — parecía feliz al hablar de las flores, aunque no lo había mirado a los ojos ni se había erguido a su altura — Estoy segura que usted lo conseguirá sin problemas.

— ¿Tú las cultivas?

— Así es, es una manera honrada de ganarse la vida.

— Haces muy bien — le frustraba un poco no poder mirar bien su rostro — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¡A-Ah! — se notó nerviosa a pesar de que sus facciones luchaban por no delatarlo. No era cualquier cosa que alguien como él preguntara por un detalle así — Mi nombre es Gwen Llywelyn, a sus pies mi señor.

Estaba preguntando tonterías… no debería estar haciendo eso, no podía estar en medio de esa plaza hablando abiertamente con una mujer sucia y maloliente sobre flores.

Pero ese rostro, aun con su palidez… aquellos labios, el color extraño y precioso de sus ojos…

Había perdido la cabeza.

— ¡ _Mon chéri_ Arthur!

— ¡WA! — fue cuando sintió que alguien lo abrazó por la espalda, pero por esa irritante voz ya sabía de quien se trataba — ¡Francis, estúpido sapo francés, no me toques así!

— No pude evitarlo, tenías la guardia baja y era el momento perfecto para atacar~

Oh, no, había gritado en público y enfrente de esa joven, ¿la habría asustado? Giró sobre sus pies para voltear a mirarla pero… ella ya no estaba…

Miró a su alrededor y había tantas personas que…

— ¿Qué pasa? — vio sobre su hombro, confundido — ¿Viste a alguien?

—… no — ¿qué iba a decirle? No existía modo de que comentara aquello con alguien, sería vergonzoso en su posición… e inexplicable — No sucede nada, tomemos un carruaje y vámonos.

— Como digas… — sintió su mirada pesada, dándose cuenta que observaba sus flores — Vaya, esos narcisos son muy hermosos, ¿los compraste para mí~?

— ¡De ninguna manera! El único modo en que te daría flores sería en tu tumba, cuando mueras por idiota.

— ¡Eso es muy cruel! Solo por compensarme tienes que dármelas~

— Ni hablar, son mías y yo las cuidaré.

— Vaya apego para unas plantas~, ¿son especiales? ¿Piensas obsequiárselas a alguien? — lo miró sospechoso — ¿O será que te las dio alguien importante?~

— ¡¿D-De qué hablas?! ¡Acabo de decirte que las compré! — argh, maldito sonrojo, ¡no tenía sentido! — ¡Sólo vámonos!

— Di en el blanco, ¿cierto?~

— ¡Cierra la boca!

Aquello no tenía nada de particular, solo adquirió un producto y entabló una breve conversación con la vendedora. Tal vez fue indiscreto al hablar públicamente con alguien de un estrato tan humilde, más no volvería a ocurrir.

Se convenció de ello a lo largo del día: asistir al club con Francis, conversar con los nuevos ricos en crecimiento, volver a su mansión para leer de la basta biblioteca internacional de sus abuelos, cenar junto a sus distantes padres…

No significó nada.

… por ello estaba tan molesto de encontrarse en esa plaza, de nuevo, tres días después y fingiendo esperar a alguien cuando solo ansiaba visualizar a la chica de los narcisos.

Era absolutamente consciente de todas las razones por las que no debería estar ahí. Las repasaba una y otra vez en su mente, apretando las manos en su bastón de cedro hecho a la medida y sin atreverse a mirar a nadie en particular.

Había perdido la cabeza, lo mejor sería largarse y pensar que nada de eso había ocurrido…

— Señor, ¿le gustaría comprar una flor?

Pero esa voz… esa frase…

Cuando levantó la vista y nuevamente miró esos ojos verdes…

No… no quería admitirlo… no era posible, alguien como él no podía estar… de una mujer como ella…

— ¡M-Mi señor! — observó su gesto de sorpresa y luego cómo bajó los ojos, algo que internamente lamentó — ¡Discúlpeme, no sabía que se trataba de usted! C-Con permiso…

— Veo que tu cesto está lleno de nuevo — no debió iniciar una conversación, pero era el tipo de persona que hacía las cosas antes de pensarlas — ¿No has vendido ninguna?

— ¡A-Ah! No es eso, es que aún es temprano y comienzan a comprarlas cerca del medio día — podría estar diciendo la verdad o no, pero parecía… como si no quisiera comprometerlo en nada. Para ser una mujer humilde tenía intuición — Que tenga una mañana agradable.

Ya… se iba… debió dejar las cosas así.

— Un momento — pero la retuvo, y sabía que se arrepentiría de ello después — Hice lo que me sugeriste con mis narcisos, ¿cómo puedo asegurarme que están creciendo bien?

Era el truco más viejo del mundo retener a alguien con una conversación, no se le ocurrió nada más, sin embargo tuvo un buen efecto ya que la chica… la señorita Gwen sonrió amablemente y le brindó sus consejos guardando distancia, sin mantener contacto visual.

… bien, podía ser comprensivo ante un error. Nadie era perfecto, las personas se equivocaban sin mayor intención.

… pero cuando la buscó cada tercer día del siguiente mes para comprar narcisos y hablar, aunque fuera por unos minutos, ya iba mucho más allá del simple descuido.

Podía… parecer terriblemente evasivo con cuestiones personales, mas no era tan crédulo como para negar lo que estaba pasando. Era demasiado obvio, las señales estaban frente a sus ojos, golpeándolo por medio de esos ojos verde oliva y de los labios color durazno que se partían por el aire helado de la estación.

El problema, no obstante, iba mucho más allá de admitir que estaba enamorado de una mujer.

Debía terminar con eso antes de que pensara estúpidamente que podía ir en contra de todo solo para estar con ella… y eso era mera suposición, pues la señorita Gwen era muy inteligente e intuitiva para comprender el dilema establecido. Explicaría que la conversación no fuese más allá de consejos de jardinería, durante varios minutos en una plaza pública; que no subiera la mirada más que un par de veces, hablando con tranquilidad mientras conservaba un espacio prudente entre ambos.

… por otra parte, si fuese indiferente, no tendría que prestarse a tales 'encuentros', pues no siempre compraba flores. No sonreiría así porque tampoco era el sujeto más simpático ni el más amenazador, sin más señales de su origen que el traje hecho a la medida que bien podría hacerse con cualquier sastre…

Quizá por todo ello, no se tomó muy bien que comenzara a faltar a sus 'citas'.

Era ya lo más crudo del invierno, pensó que el frío justificaba que no se encontrara, pero mientras el clima variaba ella seguía sin aparecer.

Y contrario a todo, más que inclinarse por la lógica suposición de que ella había dado por terminada la absurda situación, tuvo un mal presentimiento… lamentablemente, se intensificó cuando, saliendo de la plaza por una calle solitaria, sentados en la nieve o en las banquetas había personas que… tenían un semblante pálido, tosiendo lo bastante para escupir sangre…

Se detuvo en seco.

Dios Santo, tenían tuberculosis.

Dejaba muchos muertos en esa época y era contagioso si se tenía contacto directo con ellos, ¡era peligroso! Quienes estaban enfermos ya eran dados por muertos, no había manear de que se recuperaran…

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos para salir de nuevo, cubriendo su nariz con el pañuelo bordado de su bolsillo…

Tenía que salir antes de contraer la enfermedad, ¡¿cómo se les permitía andar así?! ¡Si no hubiese trato entre los enfermos y los sanos, nada se propagaría!

Sin embargo…

 _Oh, no._

Fue cuando… pensó en la señorita Gwen y… sintió que sus piernas tambaleaban.

 _¿Acaso ella…?_

…

Sin duda habitaba en ese tipo de calles, conviviendo día a día con personas de su misma condición, con su precaria y antihigiénica forma de vida… sin precauciones, con esa tranquila amabilidad ante los demás, vendiendo flores mientras regresaba a un cuarto compartido con otros enfermos…

 _Dios, no por favor._

Dio la vuelta, corriendo en medio de los callejones y sujetando bien el pañuelo que cubría su nariz y boca, evitando tener contacto físico con los enfermos.

Esto era lo más estúpido que había hecho.

Estaba arriesgando su vida por una florista sucia y desdichada, una mujer con la que apenas hablaba de flores en la plaza pública, cargando con la constante vergüenza de que lo vieran con ella… varias veces pensó que lo mejor sería no volver a verla, que 'esto' no tenía ninguna clase de futuro, ¿qué iba a pasar? ¿Era tan ingenuo para creer que podría cortejarla? ¿Casarse con ella y tener una familia? No eran del mismo estrato, ella jamás podría adaptarse y él tenía demasiado que deberle a la sociedad como para enfrentar a todos.

Deseó que desapareciera de su vida.

Pero ahora que estaba pasando… que podía estar muriendo en alguna parte de esas calles…

No se reconocía preguntando a los demás si la conocían, describiéndola mientras mantenía el pañuelo en su rostro y siguiendo las indicaciones que los enfermos apenas podían emitir; algunos fueron lo bastante listos para pedirle dinero, pero era lo de menos si eso significaba encontrarla.

Los corredores eran cada vez más confusos mientras se adentraba en la zona, y a pesar de que la podredumbre del lugar aumentaba su angustia, finalmente pudo dar con un cuarto de madera recargado contra la pared de una fábrica abandonada; había un… pequeñísimo huerto de narcisos en el agujero de la cerca, con aquel aroma y blanco puro que no confundiría nunca.

Entró sin llamar antes.

…

Ahí… estaba ella, sobre un montón de ropa vieja que simulaba una cama y cubierta por un edredón con agujeros.

Escuchaba que tosía, que se le desgarraba la garganta conforme lo hacía… esa respiración entrecortada y forzada de quien no podía más…

¡N-No!

Corrió a su lado y bajó la cabeza para mirarla de cerca….

S-Santo Dios, estaba tan… demacrada… esa piel ya no solo era pálida sino que tenía un color ligeramente azul del frío, los labios partidos al grado de sangrar, más delgada a comparación de la última vez que la vio…

E-Esas ojeras… el cabello demasiado opaco y caído… ¡y estaba ardiendo en fiebre! Había escuchado que los enfermos de tuberculosis llegaban casi a su etapa final cuando la temperatura se disparaba así…

¿Iba a morir?

Se sintió aterrado ante la idea.

— ¡G-Gwen! — la sujetó en sus brazos. No podía pensar en nada más que ella, en que respondiera desesperadamente su llamado — ¡Gwen, ¿puedes escucharme?! ¡Por favor, responde!

La movió un poco intentando que reaccionara… fue tal su alivio al notar que abría los ojos, más parecía una mirada lejana, como si no lo observara realmente…

Sintió que su vida se escapaba junto con la de ella, sobre todo con… esa sonrisa tan cansada…

— Parece que… — la escuchó decir, aunque su voz eran demasiado baja y dolorosa — Dios cumplió mi deseo… de verte una vez más, Arthur, aun si solo es un sueño…

Por favor, no… no quería que fuera la última vez…

La tomó fuerte entre sus brazos y la acercó hasta su pecho, acariciando su cabello y sintiendo lo frío de su cuerpo…

Si tuviera una oportunidad… si pudiera lograr que sanara de algún modo, nunca más volvería a desperdiciar el tiempo ni a pensar en los demás…

Lo deseó fuertemente en su corazón mientras lloraba en silencio, escuchando la respiración que se iba entrecortando cada vez más, con la tos que dejaba ya rastros de sangre en su propia ropa.

Si tan solo hubiese una posibilidad de estar con ella por siempre… si pudiera retener su vida con aquel abrazo, haría mucho más que solo comprarle narcisos.

Deseaba que todo floreciera, como aquellos que plantó afuera de su ventana.

Si tan solo tuviera la oportunidad…

— ¡Papá!

¡Ah!

Escapó de aquel recuerdo y levantó la mirada de aquel campo de narcisos blancos, volteando volteó hacia atrás. Veníaun niño de 3 años corriendo hacia él con los brazos extendidos.

Sonrió ampliamente y se arrodilló para recibirlo, llenándolo de besos para luego alzarlo y dar un par de vueltas con él; se marearon un poco pero ambos rieron, sosteniéndolo en el aire para simular que volaba

— ¡Mírame, papi! ¡Soy un dragón! — lo escuchó rugir tiernamente y él solo pudo sentir que su corazón se ablandaba por todo ese amor que su pequeño le inspiraba — ¡Puedo volar por todo el cielo!

— ¡Claro que sí! Eres el dragón más fuerte y valiente que existe en el reino.

Lo sostenía con firmeza, con gran cuidado para no dejarlo caer bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Al mirarlo contra el sol, podía observar lo precioso que brillaban sus ojos verde esmeralda por las luces del cielo y el gran jardín de narcisos; ese modo tan suave que se notaba su piel apiñonada y que combinaba con el trajecito en tono azulado… pero sobre todo, su cabello cobrizo que destellaba igual al de…

— Creo que acabo de ver al dragón más lindo de todos — ambos escucharon la voz y se detuvieron para mirar a Gwen, quien se veía realmente preciosa con su cabello suelto y aquel vestido color lila, sosteniendo un poco el sombrero que la cubría del sol.

No había momento en que no la mirara embelesado, cada día le parecía más bella, más dulce, y él tan enamorado como el primer día.

— ¡Sí! Papá me está enseñando a volar, y cuando sea grande, también te llevaré a ti para que puedas mirar todo desde arriba.

— Esperaré con impaciencia~

Se acercó y a ambos les dio un beso, aunque cubrió los ojos de su pequeño para que no mirara cómo era el que compartían ellos~ esas cosas de adultos no debía verlas.

Lo bajó con cuidado y dejó que fuera cerca de los narcisos que ya estaban totalmente abiertos.

— Es una vista preciosa, ¿cierto?

— Claro que sí — la abrazó por la cintura — No sé cómo lo haces, pero cada año florecen de esta manera.

— Supongo que ellas sienten lo feliz que soy — admitió un poco sonrojada. Él sonrió al verla así, besándola de nuevo — O tal vez están saludándolo~

Ambos miraron hacia abajo y acariciaron su vientre de 4 meses donde crecía un nuevo bebé, tan sano y lleno de amor como era posible.

Realmente agradecía que, en aquel momento, le hubiera sido regalada otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas que añoraba.

Gwen logró recuperarse de la tuberculosis cuando la llevó a su mansión y con la atención requerida, aunque fue cuestión de meses ya que la enfermedad no tenía un tratamiento claro. Cuando sanó, no perdió más tiempo y le pidió matrimonio, absolutamente consciente de las consecuencias familiares; al hablar con sus padres, no fue sorpresa que lo repudiaran y lo desheredaran, teniendo que desprenderse incluso de su apellido, pero aun con las circunstancias, salió adelante con un capital propio que le permitió adquirir una mansión en el campo y llevar a cabo la boda ahí.

La vida, a partir de entonces, fue tranquila y próspera, holgada económicamente por la prosperidad de sus negocios en el ámbito industrial y apostando por los inventos revolucionarios, las nuevas formas de energía en el petróleo.

Su primogénito, Angwyn Llywelyn, llegó durante el segundo año de matrimonio, y ahora eran bendecidos de nuevo con un adorable integrante que conocerían durante el otoño.

Y verlos ahí, frente al campo de flores, le hacía recordar todo aquello con una sonrisa.

Que aquella chica de los narcisos blancos era preciosa.


End file.
